Pneumatic tires for high speed applications experience a high degree of flexure in the crown area of the tire as the tire enters and leaves the contact patch. This problem is particularly exacerbated on aircraft tires wherein the tires can reach speed of over 200 mph at takeoff and landing. When a tire spins at very high speeds, the crown area tends to grow in dimension due to the high angular accelerations and velocity tending to pull the tread area radially outwardly. Counteracting these forces is the load of the vehicle, which is only supported in the small area of the tire known as the contact patch.
Aircraft tires typically exhibit excessive wear in the tread portion of the tire, while the carcass portion typically does not. Thus to save money, many aircraft companies choose to retread their aircraft tires in order to extend the service life of the tire. Retread tires tend to flex in the crown area.
It is known in the prior art how to retread tires. Typically, the tread is buffed or sanded down to the buff line, which is typically located in the cushion layer. Next, a precut layer of cushion gum which is sized to a particular tire is applied. Next, two or more layers of precut R/T plies are applied. Then a new tread layer is applied and then the tire is cured in a mold. One disadvantage to the prior art process is that you have to store all of the different components, because the dimensions of the components vary depending upon the tire type and size.
Thus it is desired to have a retread without the need for precut and custom tire components which must be premade and stored prior to assembly onto a tire. It is also desired to have an improved retreaded tire design that eliminates R/T cut ply endings.